Perfecto
by Miyiku
Summary: Para Daisuke, el día había sido todo menos perfecto. Pero al terminar el día descubrirá que la perfeccion no estaba tan lejos como él creía. Oneshoot.


**¡¡Por fin!! Éste fic lleva cerca de 3 años guardado en las profundidades de mi carpeta de borradores. Escribí la mayor parte en un solo día, pero después de un bloqueo de escritor infernal, apenas hoy pude terminarlo (A pesar de que sólo faltaban unos 3 o 4 párrafos…)**

**Espero les guste, ya que me tomó literalmente años perfeccionarlo y terminarlo.**

**Las posesiones materiales son sólo una ilusión. Digimon y todos sus personajes relacionados perteneces a sus respectivos creadores y no a una humilde estudiante que tarda años en terminar un fanfic. **

…

-_¡Perfecto!!... ¡Esto es... simplemente perfecto…!_ – Refunfuñó con sarcasmo el joven mientras se recuperaba del tropiezo que sufrió al salir de su casa. Hoy definitivamente no era su día. Era como si se hubiese levantado con el pie izquierdo, aunque para él, levantarse con cualquiera de sus dos pies hubiera sido mucho mejor.

Comenzó el día soñando con una nueva aventura. El Digimundo lucía genial, con todos esos nuevo digimons habitándolo y todos los niños pudiendo visitarlos. Apareció un enemigo y el chico se vio forzado a tomar acciones de combate… justo cuando… extrañamente… sintió las pequeñas garras de su digimon sobre la espalda y ¡Plafff!, cayó de bruces en el suelo. Cuando comenzaron a despertar sus oídos, un sonido chillante y repetitivo le pareció familiar… La alarma llevaba ya 32 minutos sonando y el no se había dado cuenta

-_Maldición… Esto es perfecto_- Alcanzó a escuchar el pequeño digimon, mientras con los ojos aún entrecerrados veía la prisa de su joven compañero.

Para no hacer larga la historia, para el chico el día había sido peor que un viernes 13, un día de carnaval suspendido o incluso uno de esos días donde tienes más de un examen al mismo tiempo; en pocas palabras, pintaba mal. No encontró su ropa limpia, por lo que llevaba puesta una camisa de su hermana (menos mal que no era rosa); no alcanzó a desayunar y por si fuera poco, en la parada de autobús, el transporte se descompuso ¡justo frente a sus ojos! El chico entonces no tuvo otro remedio que correr hacia su escuela, y unos 15 minutos después y 2 intentos de atropello a media calle, el joven pudo visualizar el horrible edificio en el que estudiaba.

-_Perfecto…_- Murmuró con hastío cuando vio que cerca de la entrada al patio escolar esperaba su mejor amigo con una cara sonriente.

-_¡Que tal!! Bonito día ¿No? Oye… Linda camisa_…- Dijo con expresión graciosa el chico que esperaba, pero él simplemente pasó de largo visiblemente malhumorado.

-_Cállate Takaishi, hoy no es mi día_- Dijo secamente al sentir que el otro le estaba siguiendo.

-_Tranquilo amigo, relájate y cuéntamelo. ¿Qué, te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?_- Sonrió el rubio, arrepintiéndose cuando su amigo le fulminó con la mirada. Ambos se detuvieron justo en la puerta del edificio principal.

-_Digamos que amanecí con tan buena suerte hoy que lo único que me falta es que me cague encima una paloma_- Y como si hubiese sido un pronóstico del clima, cayó del cielo una sustancia entre grisácea y verdosa; nada agradable y fue a estrellarse justo sobre el gorro del chico Takaishi.

-_¡Jajajaaa!! ¡Esto sí es perfecto!!_- Dijo el joven moreno sin parar de reír, mientras veía como Takeru, con algo de asco, retiraba el sombrero de su cabeza. –_Nisiquiera a las palomas les gusta ese estúpido gorro ¡Jajaja!!_-

-_Muy gracioso…_- Mencionó el otro chico molesto, mientras sacudió un poco el sombrero para retirar la sustancia, movimiento que causó que parte del líquido quedara embarrado en la camisa (menos mal que no era rosa) que portaba el chico moreno frente a él.

-_Genial Takaishi, gracias por la decoración_- Rugió mientras tomaba por el hombro a su compañero y lo empujara violentamente hacia una de las paredes. Las discusiones entre ambos jamás iban más allá de algunos agarrones bruscos y uno que otro empujón, por lo que el rubio no se alarmó, y tratando de consolar a su amigo le mostró su sombrero, que ahora tenia escurriendo "gracia" por toda su superficie.

-_¡Jaja! Bien, supongo que el día no podía pintar perfecto solo para mí ¿No?_- Rió burlonamente mientras se dirigía a su salón acompañado del rubio, ambos intentando limpiar sus prendas con algo de papel húmedo. Al pasar por los casilleros, los dos amigos comentaban sobre los planes que tenían para ese día, cuando de pronto el rubio se sintió algo ignorado al no recibir respuesta cuando preguntó algo al moreno, el cual caminaba con aspecto serio, como si se estuviese concentrando en algo. El otro, por su parte, dejó de escuchar la charla cuando la vio junto a una fuente de agua potable. Ahí estaba _ella_…

El uniforme del equipo al cual pertenecía la hacía verse mucho más femenina. Su cabello brillaba con una luz especial, estuviese o no bajo los rayos del sol. Mientras el chico pensaba eso, la chica se giró y así él pudo ver su rostro, su sonrisa. De su sonrisa bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que sostenían algunos libros, y finalmente, como todo buen estudiante puberto; su vista bajó hacia sus piernas… Ese delicado trozo de piel sonrosada, entre el verde de la falda y el blanco de sus medias.

-_¡Hola!_- Saludó alegremente Takeru al visualizar a su amiga a la distancia. La chica se giró al escuchar que la llamaban y vio a sus dos pequeños amigos dirigirse hacia ella para saludarla. Y sonrió. Mientras tanto, el chico que acompañaba al rubio; al ver que la muchacha se dirigía a ellos, rápidamente adoptó una postura orgullosa y arrogante, comenzó a caminar a pasos grandes y… ¡Plaff!! Su rostro fue a dar directamente con el suelo recién pulido.

-_Perfecto…_- suspiró el chico al sentir como su nariz comenzaba a derramar algo de sangre sobre el piso. Levantó un poco la mirada y lo primero que vio fueron los zapatos deportivos de la chica de sus sueños.

-_Sabía de gente que se agachaba a saludar el piso, pero sinceramente esta es la primera vez que veo a alguien besarlo_- se burló Takeru, mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse.

-_Deberían marcharse chicos_- dijo la joven. –_Aún falta casi media hora para mi práctica, pero ustedes entran ya en unos minutos_– El chico accidentado iba a replicar algo sobre de que sus maestros tampoco eran muy puntuales, cuando algo hizo que de repente cerrara la boca. La chica había sacado un pañuelo de papel del bolso de su camisa, lo humedeció un poco con saliva y comenzó a retirarle la sangre del rostro, que comenzaba a secarse. El chico no supo como reaccionar hasta que con una mano le quitó el pañuelo, se sonó la nariz de forma grosera y exclamó –_Gracias "mamá", pero puedo ir a lavarme la cara al sanitario_- Después de eso se marchó hacia donde había dicho.

El otro chico, que aún permanecía sin comentar nada solo dijo –_Discúlpalo, hoy se levantó con el pie izquierdo. ¡Nos vemos!_- y se retiró, dejando a la chica con una interrogación enorme en su expresión.

¡Un niño!! ¡Lo trataba un como un niño!! No podía creerlo. Tantos años demostrándole lo valiente que era… y ella solo lo veía como un niño, un hermanito o incluso, como le hizo sentir hace unos momentos, como su hijito. Trató de calmarse la furia arrojándose agua fría al rostro, y se miró en el espejo. Era alto, realmente alto. Los últimos años habían sido generosos con él y le habían dado una estatura que incluso envidiaba Izumi, uno de sus amigos mayores. El fútbol le había tostado la piel y le había dado unos músculos que aunque no muy notorios, estaban firmes y bien definidos. Pero él seguía sintiéndose un niño. Por que a su lado, eso era. "_Así que deja de estar imaginándote cosas y métete con alguien de tu tamaño_" pensó para sí mismo el chico mientras se secaba el rostro con la camisa (menos mal que no era rosa) de su hermana; olvidando de quién era, y por supuesto, de qué estaba llena. Después de que Takeru fuera a buscarlo al baño, él comento (mintiendo) que aun le dolía la nariz y que por eso se fue corriendo. No le dolió el golpe a la cara, le dolió el que le pegaron a su orgullo.

El resto del horario escolar transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos para la mayoría de los alumnos. Pero a él, siendo que era su día de suerte, le encargaron tarea de más, le entregaron una calificación muy baja, y a la hora del almuerzo su retraso le hizo perder el último trozo de la única comida que él realmente disfrutaba de ahí. Recordando su ayuno involuntario, se sirvió un par de platillos de la barra de buffet y se sentó junto con sus compañeros Takeru y Hikari.

"_Perfecto…" _ Pensó molesto en cuanto vio una de las escenitas románticas entre su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga. No le importaba la relación entre esos dos. Si bien hubo un tiempo de revancha, eso había quedado atrás y los dos muchachos habían encontrado otros temas con los cuales discutir, cada uno defendiendo su punto de vista. Pero si algo no podía soportar eran las parejitas de enamorados felices. Por que él podía ser lo primero, pero no lo segundo.

-_Tortolitos, aquí no, que estoy comiendo_- Vociferó sin mirarlos y con un tono de voz molesto.

-_¿Envidia o coraje??_- Dijo una voz que se acercaba. La de otro de sus mejores amigos, el joven Ichijouji. El carácter de este chico sí que había cambiado. Era más abierto y amistoso. Incluso su actitud rayaba en lo bromista.

-_Tú no digas nada Ken_- se limitó a responder mientras tomaba un bocado de lo-que-sea-que-hubiese-sido que tomó para almorzar. –_ ¿Vas a venir a ver practicar a los mayores en la exhibición?_- preguntó el recién llegado, ignorando a sus otros dos compañeros que continuaron su despliegue de cariño. Algunos clubes deportivos de la preparatoria harían una exposición de sus actividades justo al terminar las clases.

El chico lo miró y pronunció un sonido gutural que parecía negativo. –_Foy a tffener que irfff a mi cafffa a cambiafffme_- dijo sin dejar de masticar. Ichijouji se limitó a alzar los hombros de forma resignada. –_Por cierto… Linda camisa_- Y como respuesta recibió el impacto del trozo de pan con el que su amigo acompañaba su almuerzo.

Terminó la hora de descanso y los alumnos retornaron a sus labores rutinarias. Salvo cierto estudiante que pasó un rato fuera de su salón castigado al lanzar accidentalmente un bolígrafo hacia uno de sus compañeros, tuvo que forzar la cerradura de su casillero debido a que ésta se oxidó y se descompuso; y para colmo, lo-que-sea-que-hubiese-sido que tomó como almuerzo le estaba provocando una diarrea que lo mantuvo casi la ultima hora con viajes constantes al excusado. En fin, al salir de la escuela lo único que le importaba al chico era verse lo antes posible frente a su casa, entrar y descansar un poco, el día había sido terrible. Se echó a correr y otros 15 minutos después, y sin intentos de atropello, estaba justo donde quería estar.

-_Perfecto… este día no pudo haber sido mejor-_ Musitó ya dentro de su casa en cuanto vio la cara enfurecida de su hermana dirigiéndose a él.

-_Linda camisa…_- La voz de la chica no denotaba enojo, sino rabia. –_Menos mal que no era la rosa_-

Ya con más tranquilidad, después de tomarse un medicamento ligero para el estómago; después de tomarse una breve ducha y después de haber encontrado algo de ropa propia, se le antojó salir un rato.

Sabía que salir de casa era enfrentarse nuevamente al Apocalipsis. Definitivamente ese día no debió haberse despertado… mucho menos tarde. Olvidando su racha de mala suerte, y suponiendo que habría terminado la famosa exposición de clubes en el patio escolar, decidió ir a jugar algo de soccer en alguna cancha que encontrara desocupada. "_Al menos ahí no le causaré daño a nadie_" Se dijo a sí mismo burlándose de su situación, "_Solo espero no morir en el intento…_" Tomó su balón y se dirigió sin prisa alguna a su destino.

"_¡Perfecto_!" Pensó sonriente el muchacho cuando al llegar a las canchas deportivas confirmó sus sospechas; el evento había terminado hacía ya un par de horas. Pardeaba la tarde y el campo emitía un olor a tierra mojada debido a que había sido regado justo al terminar las actividades. El chico sabía que era un poco más difícil jugar en esas condiciones, pero aún así pensó que seria más relajante… Y así fue.

Resbaló algunas veces en el pasto húmedo, corrió como loco detrás de su esférico, practicó algunas dominadas con la cabeza; y con los últimos rayos de sol pensó que sería perfecto ensayar la rutina del fútbol que más trabajo le costaba: los penales

Se dirigió al área chica y colocó su balón en posición. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos y calculó el ángulo de su tiro. Se alejó un poco más. Se concentró nuevamente y se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el la pelota. Cuando se preparó para la patada final, sintió algo que le arrebató el balón del lugar donde lo había dejado, además de hacerle perder el equilibrio y la concentración. El chico cayó estrepitosamente sobre su baja espalda y al recuperarse miró hacia enfrente para toparse con un balón que describía una curva perfecta que lo hizo entrar a la portería por una de las esquinas del arco.

Sin poder cerrar la boca del asombro, lo primero que hizo el chico fue mirar hacia su lado derecho… y lo primero que vio fueron los zapatos deportivos de la chica de sus sueños. Alzó la vista poco a poco deteniéndose en cada uno de los aspectos que adoraba de esa chica, desde sus piernas con su delicado tono de piel sonrosada; hasta su cabello que brillaba con una luz especial, aún bajo los rayos de las lámparas que comenzaban a encenderse alrededor del campo.

-_Parece que el tennis no me ha hecho perder mi toque_- Dijo la pelirroja mientras observaba hacia la portería donde yacía el balón recién lanzado. Sin poder articular una sola palabra, el chico se limitó a mirarla boquiabierto mientras ella se sentaba en el pasto a su lado

-_¿Te importa si me siento?_-

-_N… ehh… ¡Ohh! ¡Cierto! Claro que no me importa, pero… ¿Qué la exhibición de clubes no terminó hace ya un buen tiempo?_ -

-_¿Cómo puedes saberlo si nisiquiera viniste?_- mencionó ella sin quitar la vista de la portería.

"_Perfecto…_" pensó él. Ahora ella parecía reprocharle su ausencia. -_Yo… uhh… Tuve… cosas que hacer_- Recordó el chico –_Me hubiese gustado estar ahí para vert… ehhh…ver a todos los demás… Supe que a Izumi-san le va bien en el ajedrez, así como a Ishida-san_- dijo él apresurando las frases, esperando que la chica no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que quiso decir –_Realmente tenia ganas de comprobar todo lo que me han dicho_ – Sus balbuceos pronto fueron interrumpidos cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que ella habia mencionado… ¿Había notado que no estuvo ahí?? ¿_Ella?_ El chico no cabía de la emoción. Miró hacia el cielo, sonrojado y observó tranquilamente las estrellas que aparecían sobre su cabeza.

-_Son hermosas, ¿no?_- dijo la chica dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el húmedo césped, para observar las estrellas sin tener que girar su cuello y se echó a reír. -_Eso se escuchó exageradamente cursi, ¿no lo crees?-_

_-No. Se escuchó… lindo-_ contestó el chico, sonrojándose más sin apartar su vista del firmamento. Repentinamente sintió que la mano de ella lo jalaba del cuello, haciéndolo caer sobre sus espaldas, recostado justo a un lado de la pelirroja.

-_Daisuke_- dijo ella por fin -_Te… ¿te importaría salir con una chica mayor que tú?-_ El chico se incorporó sobresaltado y la miró fijamente, aunque ella seguía con su vista perdida en algún lugar del cielo

-_Yo…yyy…yo…_- De nuevo la mano le jaló del cuello y le hizo caer sobre sus espaldas, al lado de la chica. Él miró su rostro con algo de confusión y vergüenza, sus mejillas no podían sonrojarse más. La chica fijó su vista en los ojos del chico, y sonrió tiernamente al ver la cara confundida de Daisuke.

Pasaron unos instantes en los que la respiración del chico se incrementó exponencialmente, tanto que él mismo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. La chica acercó su rostro al del chico… sus labios casi se alcanzaron. De pronto ella se detuvo, esperando alguna reacción.

-_Discúlpame Daisuke… yo no quise…yo…_- dijo la chica separándose del rostro del muchacho. Sus mejillas lucían casi tan rosadas como las de él.

El tiempo se detuvo un instante, y en lo que pareció una eternidad Daisuke pudo sentir su corazón latir rápidamente en una desesperada lucha entre romperse de desilusión y estallar de alegría. Miró a la chica… miró su rostro… miró sus labios… Y recorriendo esa pequeña pero traicionera distancia en milésimas de segundo… la besó.

Un par de segundos después se separó de ella, jadeante por la emoción y observó la reacción de la chica.

–_Sora…_- dijo él con voz seria, aún emocionado. –_No. No me importaría salir con una chica mayor que yo…_-

-_Perfecto-_ dijo ella, mirando de nuevo hacia el cielo, también respirando agitadamente y con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

-_Sí..._- Dijo Daisuke –_No podría ser más perfecto…_-

……

**Y bien, ahí está. Espero les haya gustado. Sobre la pareja, cuando comencé a escribirlo iba a ser un Dai-Mimí… pero al momento de describir a la chica, me vi describiendo a Sora y me gustó la idea. El final es algo precipitado, lo sé. Pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer con años de desesperación para terminar esto. Muchas gracias por leer y me harían enormemente feliz si me dejaran un review con sus comentarios.**


End file.
